Dragon Rush
Dragon Rushes are combo techniques in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and later in its HD edition. Overview After hitting the opponent with a Super Attack, the user pursue them while in hyper mode. Then, the user attacks with a barrage of punches and kicks. Finally, the user completes the attack by using a technique similar to Spirit Breaking Cannon, a Continuous Energy Bullet, or a blast similar to Gohan's Masendan. In order to complete the entire sequence, the user must choose button different to that of the opponent 3 times. If the user chooses the same button as the opponent, the opponent will counter the user's attack and the Dragon Rush will end. To start the Dragon Rush, the user knocks the opponent away, chases them, and elbows them. If the rush is continued, the user will right hook punch the opponent and knock them away again, chasing them; if the rush is interrupted, the opponent will dodge the right hook punch and kick the opponent to the ground. Second, the user will headbutt the opponent. If the rush is continued, the user will knock the opponent away with a combo of punches and kicks, chasing them again; if the rush is interrupted, the opponent will block the user's attack, and the two collide with punches, kicks, and blocks, landing on the ground. Last, if the rush is interrupted, the user will elbow the opponent to the ground, who lands on their feet and dodges the user's next attack. If the rush is finished successfully, there are five different endings: *'Super Kick Down': The user flies under the knocked-away opponent and kicks them in the gut, similar to the kick in the Spirit Breaking Cannon rush attack. Then the user will roll behind the opponent and knock them to the ground with a full-force kick. It is used by Goku (Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan 4 SS4 Gogeta Fusion capsule), Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4 Fusion), Gohan (Elder Kai Unlock Ability), Great Saiyaman, Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2), Krillin (Base), Piccolo (base), Tien, Yamcha, Mr. Satan (Base, High Tension), Videl, Uub, Recoome, Cell (Imperfect Form), Dabura (Base), Saibaman, Cell Jr. *'Rapid Ki Firing': The user double axe handles the opponent to the ground, and then unleashes a [[Continuous Energy Bullet|massive amount of ki blasts]]. It is used by Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4), Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4 Fusion), Kid Gohan (Unlock Potential), Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2), Goten (Base, Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4), Majin Vegeta, Trunks (Super Saiyan), Piccolo (Fuse With Kami), Kibito Kai, Captain Ginyu, Android 17, Majin Buu, Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Gohan absorbed), Kid Buu. *'Rapid Beam Firing': The user elbows the opponent and kick them away. The user then attacks with a large amount of finger beams. Then, the user blasts the opponent to the ground with a fully-charged finger beam. It is used by Frieza (Base, Second Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power), Mecha Frieza, Cell (Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form), Cooler (Base, Final Form), Meta-Cooler. **'Crazy Finger Beam': Used by Frieza in his third form only. *'Super Ki Blast': The user punches the opponent away, and blasts them with a fully-charged energy sphere similar to the Masendan. It is used by Goku (Super Saiyan 3), Kid Goku, Vegito (Base, Super Vegito), Kid Gohan (Base), Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan), Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2), Krillin (Unlock Potential), Piccolo (Sync with Nail)), Shin, Raditz, Nappa, Android 16, Android 18, Dr. Gero, Cell (#17 Absorption), Dabura (Demonic Will), Bardock, Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan), Omega Shenron. Also, with the right Super Attacks equipped, a Dragon Rush can end with a special attack used by certain characters only. *'Warp Kamehameha': Usable by Goku in all of his forms. Goku elbows the opponent to the ground then proceeds to charge a Super Kamehameha. The opponent will fire a Ki Blast at Goku, who dodges and teleports in front of the opponent and fires the Kamehameha at point-blank range. *'Final Flash': Usable by Vegeta in all of his forms. Vegeta double axe-handles the opponent to the ground, and proceeds to charge the Final Flash. Then Vegeta fires the attack, colliding with the opponent and creating a massive explosion. *'Special Beam Cannon': Usable by Piccolo in all of his forms, and by Super Buu with Piccolo absorbed. Piccolo or Super Buu double axe-handles the opponent to the ground, and charges the Special Beam Cannon. The attack pierces through the opponent, who falls to the ground motionless. *'Galactic Donut': Usable by Gotenks in all of his forms. Gotenks traps the opponent in a Galactic Donut, and blasts them with a Super Kamehameha. *'Hercule Special': Usable by Mr. Satan in both of his forms. Mr. Satan double-axe handles the opponent to the ground, who is unfazed and lands on their feet. Mr. Satan then punches the opponent, who takes no damage while Mr. Satan's hand takes damage. Mr. Satan comments on how strong his opponent is and calls out something in the sky, distracting the opponent, and Mr. Satan elbows them to the ground. While the opponent struggles to get up, Mr. Satan sets up a camera and steps on the grounded opponent striking a pose while the picture is taken. Holding the picture, Mr. Satan raises it in the air in triumph. This attack deals no damage, but reduces the opponent's ki gauge to 1 bar. Trivia *Dragon Rush is the name of Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Meteor Crash in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques